


the only place that feels like home

by darkrosaleen



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling, Held Down, M/M, Mental Health Issues, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: Like Goldilocks, Pete Wentz sleeps in a lot of different beds.





	the only place that feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Cuddling. Ambiguously set in the bus days, '05-'07.

Pete would never try to rank them, but objectively speaking, Andy is the best person to share a bed with. 

He's smaller than the others, and he sleeps tightly curled in the fetal position, leaving lots of room for Pete. And he sleeps like the dead, so Pete can toss around as much as he needs to without feeling guilty.

Andy has also been sharing a bed with Pete for longer than the others. He knows when Pete wants to be left alone on his side of the bunk, and when he wants to be aggressively spooned, warm hands pressing against his stomach like it'll pin him down to the earth. Andy's never talkative, but he knows the difference between feeling your actual feelings and wallowing, which is rare and invaluable. His arms are strong enough to hold Pete down, and his colorfully inked hands are good for putting Pete back in his own fickle skin.

Andy's bed is always quiet, but it's never cold. Pete needs that more than he ever realizes.

-

Patrick is great to share a bed with as long as he's awake. Their relationship might be at its most stable when Pete is drifting off and Patrick is alert and focused, caught in whatever he's working on while his distracted fingers move through Pete's hair. It's like he's afraid that Pete will disappear in a puff of smoke if he isn't touching him.

Actually _sleeping_ with Patrick is awful, because Patrick is a restless insomniac who takes up a surprising amount of space for someone so little. Well, not _little_ —Pete secretly loves it when Patrick rolls his full weight on top of him in his sleep. Pete loves being smothered by heavywarmsoft, feeling Patrick's deep sleep breathing like Pete is right inside his chest. 

(Patrick would kill him slowly if he found out, but sometimes Pete has twisted fantasies about burrowing into Patrick’s soft belly and making a home there. The rest of the world is too sharp and dangerous.)

Patrick's bed is intense, and they never talk about it or acknowledge it in the daylight. But whenever Pete starts itching and knocks on Patrick's bunk, Patrick lets him in.

-

Joe has clean sheets and showers regularly, but he's a twitchy motormouth who's better at keeping Pete awake than helping him sleep. Sometimes that's what Pete wants; Joe's nocturnal tangents are hilarious, and his voice sounds like _home_ in a way that makes Pete's stomach hurt. If Pete's going to be awake and miserable anyway, there's no better place to do it.

Joe's also a champion snuggler. He's one of the few people who likes it as much as Pete does, and they often wake up with multiple dead limbs from winding so tightly around each other. Joe melts like a contented kitten from head scritches, and Pete is one of the only people allowed to give them, by virtue of knowing not to _split the curl pattern, goddamnit Patrick_. There's something soothing in giving comfort rather than taking it; Pete wonders if the guys feel like this about him.

Joe sprawls out in his sleep, and he burrows for warmth against Pete, making soft distressed noises until he finds purchase in Pete's chest. They're kindred spirits that way, wanting nothing but the comfort of a warm body to feel safe. 

Joe's bed is loud and snuggly enough to chase the demons away, at least for a little while. Pete hopes he returns the favor.

-

Pete would never rank them, but if he did, there would be an easy winner.

Hotel rooms with double beds pushed together. Guest rooms with a single king bed and a pile of blankets left cold in the tub. Three guys surrounding him and pressing him down on all sides. Somebody jerking him off until he falls asleep while somebody else kisses the noises from his mouth. Feeling like he could suffocate under a pile of heavy, sweaty dudes and die happy.

Pete doesn't know if they do it on their own when he's not there. Sometimes that feels shitty, like they're just humoring him, but sometimes it makes him feel like the glue holding everybody together. 

The Designated FOB Cuddle Party Bed is always smelly and cramped, and it earns weird looks from whichever poor crew member has to go looking for them in the morning. But it's full to bursting with people who love Pete, so it's worth it.


End file.
